Bring Me To Life
by Sidney Ella Ford
Summary: Emmett and Alice face a struggle out of their control. //// Just a fic I needed to vent. Not really based on the song, but it was in my head, and here were a few lyrics that peiced in well. Reviews!


********

**I need a good one-shot, just to vent. I don't own it, and I would love a few reviews for my creative*sarcasm* way to vent. Plus, it took four days to write this, because I kept wanting to cry, which is a long story.**

* * *

_Bid my blood to run..._

She doesn't know how to react. The words can't be true. How can they be true?

"I'm moving. Away from Forks," he says, studying her expression carefully.

"Okay," is all she can say.

"Alice, you know we'll stay in touch." The hallway is nearly empty.

"Well, of course, Emmett." She acts brave for her best friend. She has to. He always is for her.

"Are you mad at me?" They'll be late for class.

She shakes her head, fighting with her body to maintain her posture. She has to be strong for him.

"But you're sad," he states, taking her arm as she turns to leave.

"I'm fine, Em. I'm going to be late for class," she says, turning and walking away.

He doesn't get that she's in a million peices inside. He thinks that what she says is true. Sadly, he's beyond wrong.

_~*~*~_

She get's home and throws herself on her bed. She has no idea what to think. Her head pounds, her body is slowly stiffening from her head down, and she has a strange sensation to be sick.

Her body gets it, her mind doesn't.

"He's leaving!" her mind screams.

"No, he's not... He can't be..."

She continues to argue with herself. But it's no use. In the deepest caverns of her mind, she knows it's true.

He's leaving. For real.

_Before I come undone..._

She sneaks to their special place in the middle of the night. He's there, of course. He told her to meet him there.

He has everything they need for a slumber party, like they had when they were little. Oreos, vanilla coke, and blankets. They sit in the sand in the little cave-like structure, blankets over their legs and sipping out of the two liter. They know that this could be their last night together. They say nothing about it.

"Alice, I wanted this to be like normal, but... It can't be..." Emmett says, twisting an Oreo apart, giving her the creamless half.

"Me too... I get it..." Alice says softly, then bursts out, "Why does this have to be so hard!"

"Why does what have to-" Emmet tries.

"Saying goodbye!" Alice cries out, curling into a ball. "I was supposed to cry when you told me, and when we said goodbye for real, but... It hasn't hit me yet. Until now!"

Emmett freezes, then wraps his arms around her sobbing shuddering frame. "Alice, Alice, Alice... It's so hard to leave you behind. I don't want to leave. I want to be with you in our cave forever." Tears are slowly running down his face as he presses it into her hair.

She presses her face into his chest, hugging him tightly. "Let's just stay like this forever... And ever and ever and ever..."

~*~*~

They meet again, closer to the big move. They cry some more, eat more Oreos, and talk about the old times.

"Remember the time that we went swimming in the fountain at that mall?" Alice giggled, taking the two-liter from Emmett and taking a big swig of the coke. Was it just her or did it taste better when shared?

"If I remember you fell in and dragged me in when I tried to help you," Emmett laughed.

It was all they could do to keep from crying even more. Later, when it's even darker and they're only light is a small fire they built, they talk about keeping in touch and visiting. Alice begins to cry again, softly.

"Why is it so hard?" she whimpers, staring into the fire.

"Why is what so hard?" Emmett asks softly, putting his hand on her back. He knows it can't be saying goodbye again, they've decided to deal with that as it comes. And, he knows her too well to thing it's something as petty as a 'see you later'.

She bites her lip, squeezing her eyes shut. "Loving you."

"Alice... I love you, too. We can handle this. We're us," Emmett soothes her, missing the meaning in her words.

"Emmett, I mean I love you-love you. I guess that's why this is so hard," she says, looking away from him.

Emmett considers her words, then wraps her in his arms again, kissing her hair. "I love you-love you. I'm in love with you. And it kills me that we can't be together for a while once I leave. But, can't we just be happy for right now?"

Despite the awkwardness of their admission, the atmosphere was on fire. Slowly, their lips meet, and more than the atmosphere is on fire. Their lips meet again and again. All too soon, they need air. They lay back in the sand, holding hands, speaking softly.

For now, they will be happy. For now, until they have more time.

_Save me from the nothing I've become..._

They night before the big move, they meet again. They share Oreos and vanilla coke, blankets and kisses, and talk about all the old times. When morning comes, they go to Emmett's house and help his parents load the moving truck. Around noon, they're all ready to leave. Emmett and Alice go up to Emmett's room-or what was his room. They observe the dusty floor and tack-holes in the wall where posters were hung.

"I'm gonna miss this. I'm gonna miss you," Emmett says, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Alice reaches behind her head and pulls his face to touch hers. The last few months, they've gotten closer and closer. As they share one last kiss, putting all of their souls into it, a few tears leak out, from both pairs of eyes.

As Emmett's family pulls away, Alice waves, waving until they're out of site, and even the rumble of the engine cannot be heard on the deserted road. She walks home slowly, not bothering to call her parents as they said to when she was ready. She climbs the stairs to her room and lays on her bed, house phone and cell phone on full volume, laptop open and on every chat website she has an account on, and a box of tissues all on her bed, as she sobs and waits for some communication with Emmett. She has nearly cried herself to sleep when her phone plays his ringtone.

"Emmett," she chokes into the phone. "Did you make it?"

"Yeah, I made it," he says, his voices thick which exhaustion or tears, or maybe both.

"I love you, Alice."

"I love you, Emmett."

They cry together over the phone, before falling asleep finally. Both are restless, both are heartbroken. Both are lost.

~*~*~

Day by day, month by month, year by year, they keep up contact. They see each other a few times, at their sweet sixteens, at proms, at graduations, but it isn't the same, knowing they have to say goodbye again. Summer after senior year is spent working for money and planning for college. They are still together, but things have weakened noticably.

Emmett is lost, trying to decide what to do to be with Alice.

Alice is lost, trying to decide how to let Emmett live without the burden of a long-distance relationship.

They fail to see that they want the same thing: Forever.

Forever, that seems so out of reach. So impossible, that they both nearly suggest breaking up, but never do.

They just fade, little by little by little...

_Bring me to life..._

The first day to move into dorms is exciting. They wish each other luck without thinking to ask what college. They try to accept that for real, for once, they are on their own.

In the co-ed dorm that a young girl will be living in, she struggles with a box of random junk she thought she needed, turning the box every way she thought possible but failing to get it into the door. At one point, she pushes and pushes on the box, then ends up pushing herself backwards and into a large form.

"Need some help?" the figure asks. "What's in the box anyway that it's so imortant to get it in?"

The figure, a tall muscled boy, turns the box on its side and it glides in effortlessly.

"Oreos and vanilla coke," the girl says without thinking.

The boy turns and their eyes meet. Mouths fall open in shock, then press together in desperation, as they move together, holding each other so closely, so incredibly tightly, that it seems they could never separate.

Emmett and Alice decide that never again will they be apart. Finally, forever is in reach.

**A/N: I am incapable of an unhappy ending, but I can add drama, usually. Please review, this was personal to me, minus the romance, but I've been promising another Emmett/Alice, so yeah. **

**~Sidney**


End file.
